Into The Apocalypse
by Somebody once told me hi
Summary: Dick Grayson wakes up with no memories of his past or what has happened. all he remembers is his name. And he is stuck in a world where everything there wants to either kill him or eat him. His goals are simple. Find out his past, find out what has happened to the world and survive.


**Ch 1 The Beginning**

He was running, he didn't know how long, but he kept running. They were getting closer, he could hear their inhuman screech. But he didn't stop. He saw a pile of rocks with a small hole enough to fit him. He immediately went inside the hole and waited. Then they came. There were three of them. These creatures looked similar to the villain Man-Bat, but they were taller much taller and muscular. But what was the most distinctive thing about these creatures was there face. It was as if someone had torn them off, one of them had no skin on its mouth showing off its jaw bone. The other one had huge scratches all over its body and face, reveling the rotten flesh inside. The last one had a chunk of flesh on the left side of its mouth and it had two empty eye sockets. They slowly walked around the area where he had hidden, searching for any trace of him. The stranger was holding his breath, watching these creatures every move, he saw the two-man bats scanning the area looking for h-

Wait, where is the third one?

_Chunk. _(The sound of pieces of rocks falling, just soo you know).

The third one, with no eyes, was on top of the pile of rocks. The man let out a small yelp, but then immediately put both of his hands on his mouth hoping to god that they didn't hear him. The man-bat on top of him immediately lowered its head close to the hole in the alert. The stranger saw the mouth of the beast opening a bit, letting a bit of saliva out while growling.

"Grrrrr".

Its face was coming closer to the hole when suddenly the unexpected happened.

"Screeee!" Screamed the creature with the scars all of its body. The man-bat on top of him suddenly turned its direction to the other man-bat. It got off the rubble and the three of them suddenly bolted to the direction they came from.

The stranger waited for a couple of minutes before it got out of his hiding space and looked at his surroundings, searching for another way out of here. He was in what appears to be a mall, only that it looked like it had been abandoned for ages. Everything around him was just a pile of rocks and dirt, the shops that once held an open and welcoming feeling was replaced with a cold and empty feeling, with nothing inside but dust and more rubble. The roof of the mall had huge holes, allowing the light of the sun to shine, eating up the darkness that surrounded the mall. The wall around him had cracks and missing chunks of rocks. The metal beams near the roof were rusty and looked like it could collapse any second. Then he saw an exit sign, coverd in black mold, pointing to the opposite direction he came from. He began to walk for what felt like two hours when he finally reached his destination. In front of him was a double glass door, with pieces of glass shards missing on the door. The stranger walked forward and opened the door covering his eyes with his arm to block the sudden brightness that entered his vision. Once his eyes were accustomed to the light, he lowered his arm and was welcomed with a sight that he thought only existed in movies and tv series. He saw old and torn up buildings, that appeared to be abandon for a century, just like the mall he was in. The streets had cracks where plants started to grow. The stranger was about to walk forward when suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his head. He closed his eyes and garbed his head with both hands and fell on his knees. His mind was suddenly filled with images he had never seen. He saw faces of people laughing and smiling, then he saw an images of people wearing weird costumes and fighting other people with weirder costumes.

Then an image of a boy wearing a colorful costume with the symbol of an R on his right side of his chest.

Another image appeared with a man wearing a dark costume with a bat sign on his chest.

And then an image appeared with a young man, 17 to 19 years old, wearing a dark costume with a symbol of a bird on his chest.

All of a sudden the pain on his head was gone and he took a deep breath before opening his eyes slowly. What were these images, where they visions, memories he had forgotten? Well whatever they were, they could wait. He saw the sun slowly disappearing from his view, telling him that night was close and he doesn't want to be out in the open when night comes.

There are things that like to come out at night.

Things that could kill him.

The stranger began to walk forward looking for a good place to camp for the night.

He doesn't know how or what happened to the world, all he knows was that he awoke from a capsule in a lab that was abandoned not too far from here two months ago, and here he is. The only thing he remembers is his name.

Dick Grayson.

And he was going to find out what happened here and survive whatever the world throws at him.

**Hey, guys I know there are a lot of mistakes here, but I don't have the luxury of time to check on them. This will be a new series I will be making, don't worry I will continue on the other stories I have. It's just that this has been on my mind for a while and I just wanted to write it down.**

**Now this story will be filled with monsters and creatures from different series and games. Also, I'm adding things from Dc comics like DCeased and Batman last night on earth. And Dick will not be fighting them with no powers, he will get some and maybe more. If you guys want to add something to the story like monsters or anything, just write it down in the comments. Peace.**


End file.
